By the Blood of the Moon
by Drake81
Summary: Duo dies and one year later Heero makes the people resonsible pay.


By the Blood of the Moon

"The moon is full," came a voice form the shadows. A voice I had grown familiar with in the last year. I nodded and saying nothing, continued to stare out the window. A gentle breeze was blowing and the night was coming live with the sounds of life. A few moments of silence passed and still I said nothing. The voice came again. "Its time" and the feel of a cool breeze brushed the back of my neck. I closed my eyes at the pleasure of it and heard a faint chuckle come from the shadows. Without turning or bothering to open my eyes I replied, "Go and gather the others." The curtains moved as if a breeze had just blown and all became still and silent. I opened my eyes to once again look at the moon. 'Almost full', I thought, 'almost time'. I heard the others silently walking down the hall before they reached the room. The door opened and four shadows of death stood ready for action. "You all know what you have to do," I said by way of greeting. The hall clock chimed the hour. : Bong…Bong…Bong. Silently I counted with it. : Bong: ten…Bong: eleven…Bong: twelve. Midnight. I smiled and turned to leave, "Let's go play, boys." Outside the gathering clouds broke and released a shower of rain, as if the earth itself wept at the horror that was about to become unleashed. The laughter of demons followed from the shadows. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Q shudder in terror at the look on my face. I felt my smile widen in response and thought 'there's going to be hell to pay tonight'. The demons roared in agreement. Silently an old childhood song began playing in my head 'One, two am coming for you. Three, four better lock your door. Five, six grab your crucifix…' I laughed out loud at the though.

'In further news Oz was dealt a crushing blow last night when its weapons and storage houses went up in flames. The fire was reportedly seen form up to five miles away and the exact cause of the explosions are as yet unknown. Oz is claiming, however, that the explosion was nothing serious and could be nothing more than the cause of a ruptured gas line and that there is nothing to worry about. The facility should be back up and running within the month. Now let's go to Dan for the weather.' "Turn that off, Q," I said walking silently into the room. Q jumped in surprise at the sound of my voice. "Jesus, Heero, give a guy a little warring before you do that," he replied turning to look at me. I raised my eyebrow and said nothing. After a moment he became uncomfortable with the silence and asked, "Is there something I can do for you, Heero?" Looking at him I decided not to comment on such a statement. "Where's Duo?" I asked instead. He looked at me in confusion before replying, "Don't you remember, Heero? Duo was killed by Oz a year ago." Sadness clouded his eyes at the memory of the loss. Slowly, like an old film starting the memory came back to me.

"_Watch your incoming Duo," I said over the radio. "You worry to much Hee-chan," came his reply. Fighting off three more battle suites I didn't have time to reply about the idiocy of that statement. Hearing a softly muttered oath I opened coms to Q. "Q, as soon as you and Trowa get your positions stabilized go help Duo." "Roger, will be there in five minutes." Switching over to Duo I said, "Q on his way…." Suddenly something hit me from behind, toppling Wing Zero and her systems began to shut down. For a moment my world went black. Working fast as I could I brought Wing back on-line. My monitors came back with a flicker. As if in slow motion I saw Duo take the second blast meant for me. The cockpit became engulfed in a ball of fire and from for off I heard someone scream as if in great pain. It was me._

Refusing to believe my memories I made as if to reply but before I could I felt a gentle breeze cross my face. Once more I closed my eyes at the pleasure it caused. Seeing my reaction and not understanding it Q asked, "Are you ok Heero?" Without bothering to reply I turned and left the room, proceeding to go find Duo.

I found him in our room waiting for me in the moonlight. God he was beautiful there in the light. I stopped next to him and looked out the window. "The others don't know do they?" I asked finally. "No," came his reply. "Why?" I asked after a moments thought. "Because of them all you are the most intimate with death." I nodded in agreement and thought 'yes I know death very well'. He continued, "and because out of all of them I love you the most" At that I turned to look at him. He just smiled his trademark smile. "Baka," I replied with little heat. He grinned wider at the reminder of the old foreplay. Turing back towards the window I asked the one question I didn't want to know. "How much time do I have left?" Silence greeted my question. "A day maybe less," he replied. My heart dropped to the floor and for a moment my world came crashing down. 'A day? That's it? No, there has to be more time, I can't loose him again' I though. And then the words came and once again I knew what had to be. "The moon's full." Slowly, very so slowly I felt a smile creep across my face. "Gather the others," I replied.

"Trowa, have you seen Heero this morning?" asked Q the next day looking across the table at his lover. He shook his head no. Looking at Wufei he asked, "Have you, Wufei?" "Not since last night," he replied. Looking worried he turned to Trowa and said, "Am going to go check his room and see if he's alright." Leaving the table he walked down the hall to the room Heero was in. Knocking he waited for a reply. Getting no response he knocked harder and notice the door was ajar. Sticking his head in he called out, "Heero, its Q, are you alright?" Getting no response he walked over to the bed where Heero slept. As he reached over to touch him the sun came through the windows. "O Heero you just couldn't live without him could you?" he asked softly as a tear run down his cheek, "rest in peace my friend." A cool breeze brushed his cheek as if in farewell. Later that night the moon would forever be remarked as a killing moon for five Oz generals would later be found dead, bound and gagged five miles from the place where two unknown Gundum pilot had died. One in body, the other in sprit. The moon was later to be remembered as blood red.

If you don't recognize that line am not going to explain it.


End file.
